


Experience (Destiel x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel x Fem!Reader, Destiel x Reader - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oversensitivety, Overstimulation, PWP, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas





	Experience (Destiel x Reader)

So here you were, lying on your back, in nothing but your bra and underwear, with an angel and a Winchester in the room with you. Some might say it’s weird, but you knew your night was soon to be filled with all the pleasure you could possibly imagine. So you were excited, to say the least.

Sure, you could’ve blamed it on the beer and the whiskey, but really you hadn’t drank nearly enough to blame it on either of those. None of you had. You weren’t quite sure what had started the conversation, but Dean had started asking Cas about his experience that he had with women and then before you knew it, you’d volunteered yourself to be practiced on, while Dean taught Cas a thing or two.

Dean sat in the chair that was a few feet away from the bed, while Cas was lying over you, waiting for instruction.

“Just, start slow.” Dean began, “Touch her waist, feel her skin, see how she reacts.”

“I do have  _some_  experience, Dean.” Cas said.

“Then let’s see it.” Dean responded, sitting back. That’s when Castiel turned his attention back to you. He made eye contact with you as he laid over you, and one of his hands came down to touch your waist. His hand was warm, making it easy to melt into his touch. If it wasn’t for his striking sapphire eyes, you might’ve closed yours. But you wanted to see every move he made.

Cas’ hand moved down to your hip, where his fingers danced along the lacy waistline of your panties. Your own hands reached out for him, to feel him as well. You started with his shoulders, they were firm and defined under your fingertips. Your hands slid down his arms, the large muscles tightening and then relaxing as you felt him. Then, you moved back up to his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss you at the same time his hand his hand began to move back up your side.

He had kissing down, that was for damn sure. Castiel silently asked for permission to enter your mouth by tracing along your bottom lip with his smooth tongue. How could you not let him in? You parted your lips more, granting him access as his hand finally made it’s way up to your cheek.

“Cas, get closer to her.” you heard Dean say while you were quite honestly lost in Cas. The heavy making out that the two of you were engaged in was causing you to become lightheaded.

It only intensified when Castiel finally rested himself between your legs. He was  _hard_ , there was no way you could miss it. From what you could tell, he was large as his erection pressed against your clothed sex.

Neither Dean or Cas missed the moan that left your mouth as your thighs tightened around Cas’ hips.

“That’s good Cas, push into her again.” Dean said, and Cas did. His hardness pressing into your clit was enough to make you crave even more. And that smooth roll of his hips? God, yes.

Cas broke away from you, and looked you in the eye again. His once sparkling sapphire irises were now blown black with lust. You were clinging to his arms and you realized he was waiting for direction.

“What do you wanna do next Cas?” Dean asked.

That’s when Castiel exchanged a glance with the eldest Winchester before turning his attention back to you, “I want to taste her.”

Your breath hitched, and you couldn’t wait for Castiel to do just that. Though he pretty well had a good idea of what to do already, He started by leaning down and kissing your neck, and you allowed your eyes roll into the back of your head as he claimed you with his lips.

“Y/N, take your bra off.” Dean told you.

You wiggled around so that you could unhook it. Cas helped you get rid of it and tossed it to the side, your bra landing in Dean’s lap where he was sitting in the chair. Cas took a moment to look down at you, to take you in.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Y/N.” Cas said to you, and Dean didn’t have to tell him how to practically worship your body the way he had begun to.

Cas’ mouth was back on you, and you moaned as his lips wrapped around one of your firm nipples and sucked, causing you to arch your back as he looked up at you.

“Cas,” you started, “have you ever went down on a woman before?”

He stopped sucking on your breast for a moment, “I haven’t.”

You had no doubt that he would be good at it but you had an idea, “Dean, why don’t you help Cas out with that.”

Looking over at Dean to be met with a smirk and his vibrant green eyes, you motioned for him to come join, “If you insist.” he said.

“I do.” you assured Dean as he stood up and took his shirt off, you could see his own erection pressing through his jeans, and you bit your bottom lip as his hands moved down to his belt. You could only hope that you’d get to feel him too.

You noticed that Cas was almost unable to tear his gaze away from Dean as he stripped, and you very much enjoyed the look on the angel’s face when his eyes also landed on Dean’s hardness.

Dean’s own gaze was on your breasts, and while Cas watched Dean, you decided to roll your nipple between your forefinger and thumb. Dean’s cock twitched slightly at the sight, causing Cas’ own cock to twitch against your thigh, and though still covered with his boxers, it made you squirmy.

“Go on, Cas, get her worked up.” Dean said.

Castiel then went back to kissing you. He kissed you on your lips, and then your breasts, and then he kissed his way down your torso, slowly. It was in fact working you up, more than what you already were.

Your panties were all lace, and sheer enough to see through, which also meant they were sheer enough that you felt every breath that came from Cas’ mouth as he placed gentle kisses over your folds. The bed dipped next to you where Dean sat down, and you looked to the side as Castiel slipped his finger into your panties to feel your wetness.

A whimper left your mouth as Dean leaned down to kiss you. His kiss was harder than Cas’, and hungrier. His tongue rolled against yours as Castiel found your clit with the tip of his finger and flicked gently. Your hips bucked and you kissed Dean even harder, needing more.

Dean’s hands were rougher than Cas’, that was evident the moment his hand grabbed your breast. You melted into him so much that you hardly noticed when Cas hooked his fingers into the waistline of your panties to pull them down.

Dean pulled away and looked down at Cas before repositioning himself on the bed as Cas took your panties all the way off. He was now lying between your legs instead of Cas, and was now going down on you.

“Now Cas..” Dean spoke in between kissing his way down your body, “when you go down on a woman…you gotta make sure she’s panting before you even get to her pussy.”

You gasped as Dean sucked your nipple into his mouth. His confidence was showing and was evident in the way you were reacting to him. Dean didn’t spend too much time there, and he didn’t need to, so he continued to work his way down your body.

When Dean was kneeling between your legs, he wrapped his arms around your thighs before his mouth was even on you. He turned to the side, where Cas was sitting, and very obviously breathing heavily as he watched you and Dean, “See how she’s breathin’? That’s what you want.”

Cas glanced up at you, and before Dean had said anything, you weren’t even aware of it, but then Cas looked down at your bare chest as it rose up and down. While Cas sat at the foot of the bed, you reached down, letting him know you wanted him to come join you. He took your hand and moved up on the bed before leaning down and kissing you, softly, like before.

“Watch Dean.” you whispered when he pulled back, and he did.

Dean’s lips teased you. He kissed everywhere but where you needed it the most. He kissed the apex of your thigh, he licked just a breath away from your clit, and god was it agonizing. Dean only stopped for a moment to look up at Cas, “Come feel how wet she is for us, Cas.”

Castiel glanced at you as he reached down and dipped those long fingers of his right into your folds. You bit your bottom lip into your mouth as his fingers glided over your clit with just enough pressure to make your hips buck up. Cas then moved his hand, and brought his fingers up to his mouth to suck your slick off of them.

 _Fuck_.

You looked down at Dean then, as helpless as you’d ever looked at either of these men, “ _Please_.” you begged.

Dean looked up at Cas, “Come here.”

Dean scooted over, spreading your legs wider and making enough room for Cas to kneel between your legs, and next to Dean.

“Will you two get on with it?” you asked, growing impatient.

With both of them perfectly situated between your legs, Dean said, “Let’s see what you’ve got, Cas.”

You could feel Dean’s scruff against your thigh as he watched Cas bring his lips to the lips of your pussy, connecting with them gently as his tongue came out and licked up through your folds. He avoided your throbbing clit, and you moaned as his tongue avoided it, licking up and around, but you said nothing.

“That’s good.” Dean breathed as they both watched you, Cas’ tongue then teasing your entrance and thrusting into you, his tongue was long and warm and could reach just the right spot inside of you.

You hadn’t realized you’d closed your eyes until you felt a second tongue on you, on your clit. That when you opened them to look down, and to be met when Dean’s eyes staring back up at you, flicking that small bud of yours as Cas worked at your entrance. Dean’s arm was around one thigh, and Cas’ arm held your other thigh open.

“ _Ahh, fuck_.” you whimpered, your hips instinctively grinding against both men. That’s when your arms moved up above your head and got stuck there, telling you that Cas must have been using his grace to hold you in place as him and Dean both brought you to a state of complete ecstasy.

There was no need to tell either of them that they hit the right spot, or to tell them not to stop, because they weren’t stopping. Dean’s tongue flicked some sort of magic on your clit as Cas lapped at your soaked entrance, tasting you and moaning against you like you were the best thing he’d ever tasted.

You could feel their tongues colliding every now and then, making this experience even better, even more euphoric as your legs began to shake. Pulling against your invisible restraints, you felt yourself getting close. Really close.

In fact, you’d already began to come before you even realized it. Your entire body writhed as your head flew to the side. You’d bitten your bottom lip into your mouth again as each flick Dean… or maybe it was Cas now, made against your clit caused you to buck your hips. Waves of your orgasm racked your body and your mind clouded as you cried out, not sure whose name to call, as both Dean and Cas were doing one fucking hell of a job.

“That’s it Cas..” Dean said as your orgasm still rendered you totally helpless, but you knew now for sure that it was Cas’ tongue against your clit, “take her for all she’s got.”

Your back arched just then when Castiel sucked your clit into his mouth, the new pressure making you instinctively try to close your thighs, but Cas and Dean both held them open as Dean kissed your thigh softly.

Cas’ movements slowed as he felt you coming down, your breathing evening out slightly as he finally pulled back. You opened your eyes, and Cas freed your arms as you looked up at him while he sat up, his face -and Dean’s- glistening with your juices.

“Fuck, Cas.” you breathed, and Dean then sat up as well and smirked.

That’s when Dean looked at Cas, “I think it’s pretty obvious you did a good job.” he said.

“You helped.” Cas breathed, both of them looking into each other’s eyes. And your jaw dropped as they both just went for it, their lips crashing into each other’s, each of them tasting you on their tongues, and all you could do was watch. Hell, you almost felt the need to come again right then and there.

But you sat up on your knees instead, and moved over to Cas and Dean, watching as their lips moved in sync. You took the opportunity and to take both hands and feel them both. There was just enough space between their bodies for you to be able to trace your hands over their firm chests, down their abdomens, and then finally, to the waistlines of their boxers.

Dean peeked at you from one eyes as he smiled against Cas’ lips, and you smiled back at him as your hand first slid into his boxers, finding and gripping onto his hard cock. His skin was smooth, and moved with ease when you stroked him, causing his eyes to close once again as Cas pulled away to look at you and Dean just as you pushed your free hand into his boxers.

Smiling at Cas as you found his cock and mirrored the movements as your other hand that you had on Dean, he too reacted. His hands found Dean’s shoulders as you stroked him, both of them leaning on each other as you pumped them.

“Want both of you.” you breathed. That’s when they both looked at you, then at each other. A groan rumbled from deep within Dean when your thumb brushed over the tip of his cock, smearing the bead of precum that was there, before you removed your hand from his boxers and brought your thumb to your mouth, licking the salty liquid up as Dean turned to you.

The low light in the room perfectly illuminated both Dean and Castiel’s skin as you all thought about what to do next. They were both tan, firm, pleasing to look at, and you couldn’t believe you were here doing this with them right now. You removed your hand from Cas boxer’s as well, licking your lips as Dean had already began to take his boxers off.

“Get yours off too, angel.” you said, looking at Cas and smirking.

Dean didn’t complain when you pushed him down onto his back and crawled ontop of him, leaving Cas to watch as you began kissing him. Dean’s hands found your waist, encouraging you to rub your slick folds against his cock. You did just that, making him twitch beneath you, the taste of yourself still on his tongue as you moved down to nip at his neck.

“Now Cas,” you said, turning your head and looking at him, “you wanna know how to please a man too?”

“If you’re willing to teach.” he replied, his voice an octave or two lower than it usually was, which was incredibly hot, to say the least.

“Alright then.” you smiled, before looking back up at Dean, and rolling your hips against him, feeling his cock glide through your folds again, just like before. You were  _more_  than willing to teach Cas.

You began moving down, working on Dean just as Cas had worked on you before, kissing Dean in what you assumed to be all the right places, starting with his tattoo, then working your way down his chest, then all along that firm stomach of his. You could feel his shallow breaths as you got closer and closer to where you knew he wanted your mouth the most.

“Okay Cas,” you said, as you began kissing along Dean’s  _V_ , “come here.”

You moved over to one side of Dean, so that there was room for Cas on the other. Glancing up at him, you used your hand to grip onto his hard, leaking cock, watching him react to every little touch you made.

“So, Cas,” you began, “when going down on a man, your goal is to drive him  _crazy_.”

Reaching over and grabbing Castiel’s hand, you guided him to grip onto Dean’s cock just as you were, and Cas allowed you to move his hand up and down, helping him stroke Dean. The two of you worked together to hold Dean’s legs in place as you leaned down and licked the tip of his cock, which drove him wild.

Your tongue teased Dean’s slit, tasting his salty precum and moaning before you wrapped your lips around the head, looking to the side and making sure that Cas was watching as well. Cas had gotten distracted watching you, and let go of Dean’s cock as you took more of him into your mouth. At first you wanted to say something, but when you felt Cas’ hand thread into your hair, you couldn’t resist as he pushed you down to take every inch of Dean’s cock that you could.

Moaning around him, you glanced up and watched his face contort from the pleasure, as you sucked and bobbed your head, Cas guiding you the entire time.

“I have an idea.” Cas said, removing his hand from you, and helping you and Dean shift so that you were now between Dean’s legs, on your knees, still sucking on his throbbing cock.

It was obvious what Castiel was doing as he positioned himself behind you, on his knees. You had to restrain yourself from smiling as you felt one of Cas’ strong hands on your hip as he lined himself up with your entrance.

Dean watched both you and Cas as you sucked him off, and as Cas pushed himself into you in one, smooth thrust. You moaned loudly as he sank into you, Dean too reacting as the vibration of your voice added to the stimulation of your wet lips wrapped around him.

There was no telling how long this went on, you’d been edging Dean, and he’d been letting you. Castiel slowly fucked into you repeatedly, the three of you so lost in each other, the tension building so greatly that the need to come again washed over you as Castiel’s hands gripped firmly onto your ass.

Your breathing was shallow as you let Dean’s cock fall from your mouth for a moment, continuing to stroke him so that you could try to catch your breath as Cas fucked you. Your body was tensing up as your orgasm approached. But as your walls began to flutter around Cas’ cock, he pulled out of you.

“Y/N, move over.” Cas breathed as you whined from the feeling of emptiness, but you wanted to know what he was going to do next.

Castiel’s voice wasn’t demanding. It wasn’t dominant, but it told both you and Dean that he knew what he was doing now. Sitting up and moving over, your practically let yourself fall down next to Dean. There was a thin layer of sweat that had broken out across your body and you were still trying to catch your breath as you looked down and watched Cas kneel in front of Dean and wrap his lips around Dean’s cock.

Watching him look up and make eye contact with Dean had to be among one of the hottest things you’d ever seen. As Cas sucked and took Dean all the way, his eyes closed and his head fell back.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas.” Dean groaned as he reached over for you, the tips of his fingers reaching down and dipping into your soaked folds. He circled your clit as Castiel bobbed his head. You grabbed onto Dean’s arm and held on as you moaned. The short break in stimulation pushed your release farther away, but you didn’t mind one bit.

As Castiel continued to swallow around Dean’s throbbing cock, he reached to the side, as Dean played with your clit, and dipped his fingers into your entrance. You felt high as he curled them up, and your head fell to the side, your lips suddenly colliding with Dean’s. His tongue slid into your mouth and rolled against yours, both of you moaning into each other’s mouths.

Cas scissored his fingers inside of you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge once again as they worked with Dean’s. It was almost natural, the way they worked together, and the way you worked with them. They could both feel you tensing up again, your lips loose against Dean’s as you panted, anticipating an orgasm once again, so both of them pulled away.

Castiel let Dean fall from his mouth as well, you could feel with him lying next to you that he was getting close as well. He sat up on his knees, between Dean’s legs and looked down at you and Dean, as you both looked up at him.

“Look at you two.” Cas said, watching you both calm down. You looked at the angel, up and down his body, into his darkened blue eyes, at his perfectly erect cock as he kneeled on the bed, stroking himself.

“Look at  _you_.” you breathed, watching as he exchanged glances with Dean.

Your arms rested above your head, your legs spread, and your chest rising and falling with every breath you took. Dean’s large calloused hand reached over and smoothed across your stomach, bringing your attention to his own lust-blown eyes as his hand moved up, his thumb then smoothing over your nipple.

You didn’t have to tell Dean to do anything. He was ontop of you, crashing his lips into yours just as fast as he was reaching down and rubbing the tip of his cock through your sensitive folds. Your hips bucked up against him, your body begging him to just fuck you already.

“Dean.” you breathed, desperate, and wanting. Dean couldn’t handle it any longer as Cas positioned himself behind him, reaching down and dipping his fingers into your folds again. You knew exactly what Cas was doing, he was going to open Dean up while he fucked you. And goddamn was it hot.

You cried out, basking in the feeling of someone filling you up once again as Dean’s cock slid into you with one swift movement. Your walls hugging him as he pulled back out before thrusting back in. Your arms wrapped around him, pulling his chest down against yours as your nails raked over his skin, not hard enough to draw bloof, but enough to make Dean groan as Cas dipped a finger into him.

The smooth roll of Dean’s hips against yours had you biting your lip and grinding against him- working with his thrusts to pleasure you both. You were pinned down and taking everything you were offered as Dean took what Cas was giving him, getting him ready for what was about to happen next.

It wasn’t too long before you looked up to see that Cas was satisfied with his work, which was when you moved your head so that you could kiss Dean again before lightly encouraging him to pull away, knowing that the best part of all of this was about to happen.

“You feel amazing, you know that?” Dean asked you, and you responded with a lazy smile.

When Dean pulled out of you and sat up, he reached for your hand and helped you sit up as well. And you weren’t sure quite how he did it, but Castiel moved up and grabbed you by the waist, pulling you in for a kiss as he turned and fell onto his back, his bruising kiss only making you want both him and Dean even more than you already did.

You straddled the angel, enjoying the way his cock twitched against your folds as you swiveled your hips, “Let Dean do this.” Cas whispered, “You come up here.”

Nodding as you looked down at him, you moved around on the bed, working with Dean as Cas helped you swing one of your legs over one side of his head, giving you a perfect view of Dean as he straddled Cas.

He wanted you to sit on his face while Dean fucked him. How could you say no to that? This had went from Dean showing Cas how to pleasure a woman, to Cas really taking charge of both of you. There was no way that you  _couldn’t_  enjoy that.

Cas had to practically hold you up as you watched Dean sink down onto Cas’ cock Slowly, breathing heavily as Castiel filled him. It was easily one of the sexiest things you’d ever seen, and with an angel of the lord delving his tongue into your already overstimulated pussy, it only brought you even higher.

You watched as Dean reached down and gripped onto his own cock, pumping himself as his knees on either side of Cas helped him to rock back and forth, riding him with everything he had. His head had fallen back, groaning as he fucked himself, Cas’ rolling his hips up against Dean’s.

But you could only watch for so long with Cas’ tongue working magic on you again, just as it did earlier. Your eyes fluttered shut and before you knew it, you were writhing and crying out and grinding down against his face. You’d leaned forward and rested a hand on his chest just as his tongue smoothed over your clit, threatening to throw you into yet another orgasm.

But he didn’t stop, he  _couldn’t_  stop tasting you, feeling you, fucking you with his tongue. Cas groaned and his hips bucked as Dean fucked him, his natural reaction being to flatten his tongue against your clit, smoothing it over the sensitive bud, which threw you into another orgasm, your sweet juices soaking his face as the force of your orgasm caused you to writhe and cry out above him.

Castiel gripped onto your thighs, pulling you down against his face, not stopping with his tongue until he was satisfied with the length of your orgasm. You kept your hands resting on his chest, still taking his tongue as he continued to pleasure you.

Looking up, you’d realized that Dean was pumping himself even faster, and you bit your lip as he stilled on Cas’ cock, only for Cas to begin to thrust up as Dean came in hot spurts all across Cas’ abdomen. You bit your lip and almost came again yourself as you watched Dean. With the layer of sweat that made his skin glisten, the way he came so hard that he was almost unable to stroke his cock anymore. It was something you hoped to soon watch again.

Castiel finally let go of you, allowing you to fall to the side and get a good look at his face as his upward thrusting became erratic, as he reached down and gripped onto Dean’s hips, and finally, as he came hard; his face contorting with pleasure, Dean almost unable to handle the stimulation after just having come himself. It was a sight to see, and one that you only hoped you’d see again.

-

After what had to be at least two hours of some of the best sex you’d had in your life, the three of you were lying on the bed. You in the middle, with Cas and Dean on either side of you, all of you just staring up at the ceiling, unable to believe that had just happened.

“We should um,” you began, “I hope we can do that again.” you finally admitted.

You looked between Dean and Cas, both of them looking back at you -and then at each other- fucked out and happy as they nodded in agreement. Your hands were at your sides and they both laced their fingers through yours.

“We should  _definitely_  do that again.” Dean said.

And that was the moment that you knew there was something more there. Between the three of you. Something had told you that this wasn’t just sex, that it wasn’t just a good time, but that there could really be something meaningful. And it was everything you didn’t know you wanted.


End file.
